


Did You Miss Me?

by NellyHarrison



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellyHarrison/pseuds/NellyHarrison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Isaac is unconscious in the hospital, he gets a special visit from an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did You Miss Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [this post](http://calins-avec-moi.tumblr.com/post/77121950902/nononono-im-terrible-for-even-thinking-this-but) by calins-avec-moi. Sort of went with it from there.

”Well isn’t this shocking,” a familiar voice said, causing Isaac’s eyes to shoot open. He turned over in his bed and saw Erica, in all her tight clothes and leather-clad glory, leaning against a far wall. ”Too soon?” she asked, her voice teasing as her red lips spread into her trademark smirk.

"Am I… Am I dead?" he asked, sitting up a bit on his bed and looking around. He knew he was in the hospital, and the room didn’t look different than any of the others he’d seen.

Erica rolled her eyes and started walking over to him. ”Don’t be so dramatic, Isaac. Do you really think heaven is a hospital?”

A small smile grew on his lips. ”So you made it to heaven?” he questioned, the idea making him feel hopeful.

Sitting on the side of his bed, she shook her head. ”Uh uh. That’s not why I’m here, Lahey. No breaking the rules.

"I didn’t know there were rules," he teased, crossing his arms over his chest.

"There are always rules. And surprisingly enough, I’m determined to follow these ones," she stated, laughing softly. Her hand reached out and brushed back his curls, a sweet smile on her lips. "You’re looking good. Electrocution burns and all." His eyes fell closed as he leaned into her touch, his own hand reaching up and laying over hers. God he’d missed her. "I’m so proud of you, Isaac." He opened his eyes and looked up at her curiously. "Don’t look so shocked. You think I haven’t been watching?" She let out a soft sigh and ran her thumb back and forth on his cheek. "You’ve come so far. When I met you, you were this scared boy with all this power, trying to figure out how to never fall prey to someone else again. Now you’re snatching arrows out of thin air, ripping bear traps off of you, pushing people away from getting electrocuted." She shook her head in proud disbelief. "And you’re letting people in. Scott, Derek, Allison, even Stiles in your own twisted way."

Tears welled in his eyes as he pulled her hand down to hold it tightly, looking down at their joined hands. ”I’m still scared, Erica. Scared I won’t wake up, that even with my abilities, it won’t be enough to save the people I care about. It wasn’t enough to save you. Or Boyd.”

"Hey," she stopped him, lifting his chin and looking deeply in his eyes. "Do not blame yourself for mine or Boyd’s death. We don’t want that for you."

"So Boyd’s with you too?" he asked hopefully, his eyes wide.

Another soft laugh escaped her and she gave him a look. ”Rules,” she wrote off, smiling sweetly. ”You’re going to wake up. It’s not your time yet. There’s so much you’re going to do, and I know I’m just going to get even prouder of you,” she told him, squeezing his hand.

Isaac let out a relieved breath before pulling Erica in for a hug, a pang hitting his heart when he smelled the slight scent of strawberries in her blonde curls. ”I’m going to see you again right? You and Boyd?”

"Everyone will be there," she assured him, pulling away and rubbing his arms. "Everyone you’ve lost will be there. I can promise you that much." He smiled softly and nodded. It might not be his time left, but when the time came, he knew he would feel a sense of peace knowing that Erica, Boyd, his mom… They’d all be there to greet him. Something crossed Erica’s face, and she frowned. "I need to go," she told him, climbing off of the bed.

He shook his head, pulling her back. ”Wait, please don’t go. Not yet,” he pleaded. A small smile grew on her lips and she came closer, leaning forward to kiss his forehead.

"I love you, Isaac," she whispered against his forehead, before slowly disappearing and leaving his grasp.

A tear ran down his cheek when he reopened his eyes and saw that he was alone. ”I love you too, Erica.” Within moments, darkness had consumed him once more, but this time, he knew that eventually it would end.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and enjoyed the feels! Feedback is always welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
